petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cooking
' Cooking' is one of the profitable ways to get money. This part of the game was released during November 2009 on the American Thanksgiving holiday. Cooking can cost a large amount of money, and requires that you log on at certain times in order to be successful. In addition to standard recipes, there are also limited time seasonal recipes. Food can serve either as decoration, be eaten as food for your pet, or sold for a profit. How to Cook Like the Fishing Rod which is used for fishing, players get a free Cooking Stove that enables them to cook. This item cannot be sold, gifted or recycled. You can cook either by placing this stove in your home and clicking on the stove, or by clicking on the Cookbook icon in your pet's inventory bar. The first recipe to be learnt is the Vegetable Soup. This recipe takes 10 mins to cook and yields a profit of 2 coins. It requires a carrot, leek and an onion. This is the fastest recipe to cook. Once you have cooked this item, you can cook more to unlock new recipes which have larger profits. Each level requires that you have cooked a certain number of times. Only foods that have been cooked and removed in time will be counted to this total - burned food is a loss and does not count. To advance a level, you have to pay to learn a new recipe. Cooking is similar like Restaurant City, but you don't get paw points from cooked food. You get paw points from buying food either automatically (when choosing a recipe you do not hae ingredients for) or manually (by going to the store and buyin the ingredients on your own). It is recommended that you cook as much as you can, because it is better at making money than planting vegetable and flower seeds. Burned Food You will get burned food if you do not collect your food before the cooking time expires. To know what time you need to collect the food by, look at the time taken to cook the food and multiply it by two. For example, your Vegetable Soup takes 10 minutes to cook. Right after another 10 minutes, it becomes burned. Burned Food is much like the rotten vegetable, except that you can tell and know when it is burned. When it is burned, it cannot be eaten, used as fishing bait, or gifted. The only way to remove burned food is to recycle it for 10 recycle points. Burned food can be a minor decoration but grants no usefulness, so it is recommended to be recycled. If you have Playfish Cash, you can buy the Magic Cooking Powder to "unburn" a dish. Many people consider this item a waste of playfish cash, however. Sometimes, if your friends who are active playing Pet Society see that your food is already cooked and is about to be burned, they will warn you by message or something else. If you are going anywhere, you will need to do in an accurate time, for example if you are going to the mall at 7:00pm and go back to home at 10:30pm, use any of the cooking foods before burning limit. Take any cooking food that has the largest profit in that time but you must also be aware of the time taken to cook, or else you may lose your profit instead. Recipes Each food are divided in sections which will need few or several dishes to be cooked. Seasonal Food Seasonal sections are like holiday special but this is rare, so not every holiday special it has. Festive Turkey Cost to learn: 100 coins Dishes to Unlock: Free (during Holiday 2009 Season) Cost to cook: 45 coins Profit: 70 coins Ingredients: Lemon, Loaf of Bread and Rare Steak Time taken to cook: 8 hours Festive Yule Log Cost to learn: 500 coins Dishes to Cook to Unlock: 10 dishes Cost to cook: 250 coins Profit: 30 coins Ingredients: Chocolate Cake, Chocolate Milk and Ice Cream Paradise Time taken to cook: 4 hours Festive Pudding Cost to learn: 250 coins Dishes to Cook to Unlock: 40 dishes Cost to cook: 239 coins Profit: 2 coins Ingredients: White Ribbon Cupcake, Chocolate Party Cake, Grapes Time taken to cook: 10 minutes Novice Chef section For beginners. You will get your first recipe, Vegetable Soup, for free. Vegetable Soup Cost to learn: 0 coins Cost to cook: 17 coins Profit: 2 coins Ingredients: Carrot, Leek and Onion Time taken to cook: 10 minutes (fastest cooked food) Giant Hotdog Cost to learn: 45 coins Cost to cook: 265 coins Profit: 18 coins Ingredients: Hot Dog, Ketchup Bottle, Mustard Bottle Time taken to cook: 2 hours King Burger Cost to learn: 400 coins Cost to cook: 50 coins Profit: 80 coins Ingredients: Rare Steak, Cheese, Loaf of Bread Time taken to cook: 1 day Dish washer section Cook 5 more dishes to unlock this section. Mega Pancakes Cost to learn: 110 coins Cost to cook: 195 coins Profit: 44 coins Ingredients: Waffle, Milk, Maple Syrup Location of waffle: Cafe Time taken to cook: 8 hours Potato peeler section Cook 10 more dishes to unlock this section. Pineapple Fried Rice Cost to learn: 270 coins Cost to cook: 58 coins Profit: 90 coins Ingredients: Pineapple, Tamago Sushi, Broccoli Time taken to cook: 12 hours Burger flipper section Cook 20 more dishes to unlock this section. Orange Cupcake Cost to learn: 550 coins Cost to cook: 205 coins Profit: 14 coins Ingredients: Orange Juice, Milk, Yellow Ribbon Cupcake Time taken to cook: 1 hour Kitchen porter section Cook 40 more dishes to unlock this section. Banana Split Cost to learn: 180 coins Cost to cook: 410 coins Profit: 18 coins Ingredients: Banana, Sorbet Paradise, Chocolate Heart Time taken to cook: 4 hours Apprentice chef section Cook 65 more dishes to unlock this section. Strawberry Shortcake Supreme Cost to learn: 165 coins Cost to cook: 236 coins Profit: 100 coins Ingredients: Strawberry, Strawberry Party Cake, Strawberry Cupcake Time taken to cook: 8 hours Qualified Chef Cook 95 more dishes to unlock this section. Vegetable Kebab Cost to learn: 60 coins Cost to cook: 269 coins Profit: 8 coins Ingredients: Mushroom Stool (available in the Garden Store!), Courgette, Pumpkin Time taken to cook: 30 minutes Pantry chef Cook 125 more dishes to unlock this section. Bone Soup Cost to learn: 1020 coins Cost to cook: 111 coins Profit: 204 coins Ingredients: Bone, Biscuit, Onion Time taken to cook: 1 day Fry chef Cook 155 more dishes to unlock this section. Grilled Steak Cost to learn: 150 coins Cost to cook: 42 coins Profit: 20 coins Ingredients: Rare Steak, Cauliflower, and Corn Time taken to cook: 4 hours Grill chef Cook 200 more dishes to unlock this section. Giant Lolly Cost to learn: 230 coins Cost to cook: 109 coins Profit: 92 coins Ingredients: Ice Blended Juice, Classic Toffee Apple, Grapes Time taken to cook: 12 hours Sous chef Cook 245 more dishes to unlock this section. Homemade Apple Pie Cost to learn: 75 coins Cost to cook: 105 coins Profit: ?? coins Ingredients: ?? Time taken to cook: 1 hour Chef Cook 290 more dishes to unlock this section. Wedding Cake Cost to learn: 800 coins Cost to cook: 2200 coins Profit: 200 coins Ingredients: Time taken to cook: 2 days Executive Chef Cook 350 more dishes to unlock this section. Giant Meatball Cost to learn: 245 coins Cost to cook: 65 coins Profit: 98 coins Ingredients: Time taken to cook: 12 hours Restauranteur Cook 410 more dishes to unlock this section. Fish and Chips Cost to learn: 120 coins Cost to cook: 65 coins Profit: 18 coins Ingredients: Time taken to cook: 1 hour Pet Society's Next Top Chef Cook 480 more dishes to unlock this section. Deluxe Salami Pizza Cost to learn: 165 coins Cost to cook: 150 coins Profit: 40 coins Ingredients: Time taken to cook: 4 hours TV Chef Cook 550 more dishes to unlock this section. Coconut Cake Cost to learn: 250 coins Cost to cook: 120 coins Profit: 102 coins Ingredients: Time taken to cook: 18 hours Z List Celebrity Chef Cook 650 more dishes to unlock this section. Snowman Sundae Cost to learn: 250 coins Cost to cook: 187 coins Profit: 100 coins Ingredients: Time taken to cook: 12 hours C List Celebrity Chef Cook 720 more dishes to unlock this section. Gingerbread House Cost to learn: 275 coins Cost to cook: 175 coins Profit: 110 coins Ingredients: Time taken to cook: 12 hours B List Celebrity Chef Cook 850 more dishes to unlock this section. Chocolate Fudge Cake Cost to learn: 525 coins Cost to cook: 340 coins Profit: 120 coins Ingredients: Time taken to cook: 8 hours A List Celebrity Chef Cook 1000 more dishes to unlock this section. Cheesy Mayor Cost to learn: 480 coins Cost to cook: 270 coins Profit: 90 coins Ingredients: Time taken to cook: 4 hours Category:Gameplay